Special Children Series 01: Possession
by shadowglove
Summary: When Meg possesses Lois while under orders to kill Chloe, Chloe is saved by Ruby, and finds out about the existence of demons, about the Winchesters, and the reason why she has suddenly become a target of the darkside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_A/N: This was written for my Chloe Sullivan Paranormal 150 Prompt Table over in Livejournal. Prompt word of the day: __**6. Possession.**_

Been wanting to write something like this for a while now, but never really had the inspiration till I randomly fell on the prompt word of the day!

Chloe/Ruby

**Note: I'm not sure if mace hurts the possessed, but it if doesn't then please pretend it does for this story.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running out of the back door of the Talon Chloe looked behind her rapidly, breathing harshly as her heart beat a millions miles per second. Fear clawed at her throat and although she'd been exhausted moments before adrenaline fueled her, propelling her forwards faster than she'd ever hoped she could ever run.

From the moment she'd arrived home to the two-bedroom apartment above the Talon that she shared with her cousin she'd noticed something wrong with Lois, but she'd shaken it off like a bad day at the Inquisitor. Still, something inside of her had been wary and alert around the taller woman, noticing how off she seemed to be, the weird way of speaking, the un-Lois way of walking.

Deciding that whatever had happened must have been really bad to have thrown Lois so off Chloe had confronted her cousin about it, and it'd ended up with the brunette giving her a predatory smile and complimenting her on being smarter than most humans.

"Hardly anyone ever notices." Lois had announced, sashaying towards her, smirk a near leer as she'd backed a now nervous Chloe against the wall. She raised her hand and trailed the back of her fingers down Chloe's cheek and down the side of her neck.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the woman before her, that little gesture enough to let her know what was going on. "Who are you?" She'd lived in Smallville long enough and been possessed enough times to know the signs, and she was berating herself for not figuring it out sooner.

She just hoped to god that this was a normal Dawn Styles type possession and not a Kryptonian one.

The being wearing Lois' skin smiled cruelly, and then her eyes bled completely black, shocking Chloe still. She'd never seen a possession like this one before and that terrified her.

The one possessing her cousin spoke. "I can see why you're prophesized to help him, you've never seen one of us before but you could feel me, couldn't you? You sensed me the moment I came in the door. You knew it wasn't your big cousin anymore."

Prophesized?

Confused, Chloe kept her gaze on Lois', her hand moving subtly towards her pocket, where she had a can of mace. Whatever this thing was, it was using her cousin's body, and a full can in the eyes had to hurt it just a _little_ bit. But she'd had to get a hole of the can first without letting on what it was she was doing. "Who are you?"

"The name's _Meg_." Lois' smile was pure evil as she observed her. "And my daddy was killed by the brother of the hunter _you_ are going to help if I don't stop you."

"What?" Chloe asked. Hunters? Why would she help a _hunter_? "Look, I think you have things mixed up. You've got the wrong girl. My name's Chloe---."

"Chloe Ann Sullivan. Meteor freak. Hunter." Meg finished with a sneer.

"I'm not a hunter!" Chloe exclaimed, the anger in her eyes enough to keep this _Meg's_ attention on her enough to not notice that Chloe's hand was in her pocket and now around her can of mace.

"_Right_." Meg sneered, black eyes _darker_ if that was even possible. "Enough lies. Now it's time for you to die."

"No thanks." Chloe replied before jerking out the can of mace and spraying the whole bottle into her cousin's eyes. When the one possessing Lois screamed Chloe escaped and ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out the back of the talon.

She felt like calling herself a million foul words for not having grabbed her cellular to call Clark for help, but she didn't have much time to berate herself because she could hear Lois' voice screaming furiously for her to come back. The being in her cousin's skin tore out the back of the Talon and sneered terrifyingly at Chloe before racing after her. Despite wearing Lois' high heels she caught up easily with Chloe and threw her back against the dirty wall of the alley behind the Talon.

Crying out in pain, Chloe looked up and opened her mouth to scream for help when suddenly Lois' hands were around her throat, squeezing tightly, and no sound could come out. Chloe's hands scratched at Lois' as the creature in her skin showed off her super strength by sliding Chloe up the wall until she was hanging off the ground, slowly choking, desperately trying to breathe.

"You little _bitch_." Meg sneered, tightening her hold, Lois' fingernails biting into the skin of Chloe's neck and breaking it, causing trails of blood to cascade down her throat. "I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

Chloe struggled under that impossibly strong hold, face beginning to turn purple from lack of oxygen. Her body began to feel heavier, and she was dizzy, but Chloe refused to give in. Even if she died, she would die fighting, she was _not_ going to give in and just let it happen!

"The last face you'll ever see will be that of your Big Cuz." Meg taunted, squeezing Chloe's neck hard enough to cut the circulation but not enough to end this quickly. She was going to make the blonde suffer before it ended. "And think of how traumatized your cousin will be when she realizes that _she_ killed you."

It would destroy Lois.

Just that thought alone gave Chloe the strength to continue fighting.

Meg seemed a little disturbed for some reason as she continued to look at Chloe. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

_Struggling to get free you __**bitch**_!

That disturbed expression on Lois' face turned surprisingly into confused worry and she tightened her hold even more. "Time to die, hunter bitch!"

And that was when Lois was elbowed violently in the face.

Screaming, Meg let go of Chloe (who slid to the ground, gasping desperately for breath) and turned to the newcomer, a pretty blonde. Meg made up Lois' face in disgust, hand to her bleeding nose. "_Ruby_."

The newcomer with the long blonde hair and smirk twirled an ancient and wicked looking dagger in her hand. "Meg."

Hand around her painful throat, Chloe looked up at the two females that had that otherworldly feeling to them, but unlike Meg, this Ruby didn't give Chloe the cold chills.

"I'd leave here if I were you," Ruby announced firmly. "This one is under my protection."

"Lilith wants her dead!" Meg snarled, pointing her finger at Chloe.

"Lilith needs to stop being a baby and realize that she's not going to always get her way." Ruby replied easily.

"You don't want to give Lilith _more_ reason to want to kill you, Ruby." Meg growled warningly.

"What's one more reason?" Ruby asked, strutting a confident pose. "And anyway, I think she'll be more angry at _you_ for not completing your mission than at _me_ for stopping you."

That seemed to be true, because Meg gave a screeched and launched herself at Ruby. Both women moved abnormally fast, dodging and punching, their missed hits chipping bits of walls and other things that got in their way.

Chloe could only watch on the floor as the two females fought, completely vicious and deadly, some of the movements almost too fast to follow with normal vision. Meg tried to roundhouse kick Ruby but the blonde grabbed the foot and jerked it, causing Lois' body to lose balance and crash to the ground.

In seconds Ruby was straddling Lois, knife held high, ready to deliver the fatal strike to her heart.

"_No_!" Chloe screamed. It was her cousin's body that was being possessed!

"Sorry." Ruby whispered, bringing the knife down violently, but right before it pierced skin Lois' head jerked back and her mouth opened, an unearthly, terrifying sound filling the air as a large, thick, and seemingly endless black cloud shot out from her mouth.

And then the black was gone and Lois was lying unconscious beneath Ruby, the tip of the knife less than an inch from her heart.

"_Coward_." Ruby snickered, as if she'd expected this, before getting up and placing the knife in a hook on her belt. She turned to Chloe, looking her over critically. "We really need to train you quickly. You didn't do too bad considering it was untapped, but you still _sucked_. If I hadn't come when I did you'd be just another body for me to clean up."

Chloe frowned, trying to swallow but her throat hurt her too much. "Who the hell are _you_?"

Instead of being insulted, Ruby smirked. "Name's Ruby."

"Yes, I caught that." Forcing herself onto her feet, Chloe stumbled slightly but managed to stay upright, leaning against the wall. "_What_ are you? What was _that_?" Her eyes then widened as she remembered her cousin. "Is she---?"

"Passed out. She'll be sore when she wakes up, but that's to be normal after the fight we had. She might have something broken too." Ruby shrugged as if that wasn't important as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, passing it to Chloe. "If you want to make sure that this doesn't happen to you or your close loved ones, get a pendant with this symbol made, or better yet, get a tattoo of this."

Taking the paper curiously, Chloe unfolded it, staring at the symbol. "What is it?"

"It's an anti-possession symbol. It'll keep you and anyone wearing it safe from demon possession." Ruby replied.

Chloe nearly dropped the piece of paper. "_D-demon_--?"

"Yeah." Ruby smirked, eyes bleeding black like Lois' had. "These eyes? A sure sign of demon possession."

This time Chloe _did_ drop the paper, mouth wide, heart racing. "You're a demon too."

"Yeah, but I'm one of the good guys." Ruby smirked wryly at that as she bent down and picked up the paper, passing it back to Chloe. "I have to go now, I have another charge, and he's been on a suicidal emo guilt-trip self-destructive path lately so I don't like leaving him alone for too long." She sounded like a sister annoyed at having to take care of her little brother while mom was out. "_Sure_, his brother got dragged into hell last month. But _please_, it was a _month_ ago. He should get over it and focus on the matters at hand."

Chloe blinked, trying to understand everything that was being said.

"I mean, _I_ was in hell and if I could handle it, Dean Winchester will as well. Sam needs to get over it and butch up already." Ruby declared, rolling her eyes in frustration before returning her gaze to Chloe. "You, get that tattoo done before the next time I see you. Get those close to you who could be used against you done as well." She motioned with her thumb behind her at Lois. "This one especially."

She turned, as if to go.

"_Wait_!" Finally pulling out of her shock, Chloe took a step towards the blonde demon. "Why would you be coming back? Why did you say you had to train me? Why was that bitch trying to kill me?"

Ruby sighed and turned to her. "Look, as I said, I have an annoyingly depressed and emo Winchester on my hands, so I don't have _time_ to go into the details, but let me give you the rundown. Evil and good powers exist, a whole _army_ of demons recently escaped hell, myself included, and I'm the only one who _isn't_ bent on destroying the world and all mankind."

Chloe gulped.

"There are destinies that need to be fulfilled, prophesies in works, and guess what? You have your own." She said that in a mock 'congratulations!' tone before going serious once more. "Because of that you're now a target for any demon who comes upon your quite well hidden and obscure little prophesy, okay? So you. You're going to listen to me and do as I say otherwise someone bigger and badder than _Meg_ will come and your prophesy won't have time to come true because you'll be dead. Or possessed. Or _both_."

Chloe frowned. "But I can't fight in any demon war---I---."

"Enough with the self-doubt, I get that enough from _Sam_." Ruby interrupted. "We'll talk more later, when I bring him around. He might explain this better and it'll give him something else to think of instead of his brother."

Chloe wanted to ask more questions, but Lois groaned and she looked at her cousin for a split second, and when she'd returned to gaze to Ruby the woman, the _demon_, had disappeared.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe tightened her hold on the piece of paper and turned to go help her cousin, who was moaning in pain as she slowly regained consciousness.

"_Chloe_?" Lois whispered before crying out when she tried to stand up, her hand going to her side. "I think I broke a rib." She whimpered, confused. "How did I break a rib?"

Chloe sighed. "Things in Smallville just got weirder."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Review?**


End file.
